


we deserve...

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “Don’t freak out, alright?” He waits. Michael throws his hands up and takes a seat on the bed before nodding. “Liz told me.”





	we deserve...

“Would you have ever told me?” Alex asks when Michael opens the door to his trailer. He pushes past him and into the confined space of his trailer.

“What are you talking about?” Michael asks back, letting the door slam shut on its own.

“I get that you’re secretive, but don’t you think I deserved to know when we decided to do this thing?” Alex snaps at him.

“Would you quit yelling and just tell me what’s got you so goddamn worked up all of a sudden?”

Alex scrubs a hand down his face and leans back against the table. He takes in a deep breath, knowing that how he says all this could change things between them when finally they’ve been going well. 

“Don’t freak out, alright?” He waits. Michael throws his hands up and takes a seat on the bed before nodding. “Liz told me.” 

He watches Michael’s face shift from annoyed to terrified. Seeing it feels like a stab to the gut--knowing that he’s making him feel so scared. He never wants to be the reason Michael’s scared...he wants to be the one protecting him. Michael won’t look up at him. Before he completely freaks out and verbally digs himself in a hole, Alex continues on. 

“When she found out about us… I don’t know, maybe she thought I already knew or thought I deserved to. It’s not like she rented out a billboard about it.”

Michael jolts up from his seat and punches the wall. Alex stands his ground. His outbursts aren’t anything new. They both got overwhelmed sometimes--no way they couldn’t with all they’ve endured over their lives. 

“What exactly did she say?”

“Enough, but I stopped her because I wanted to hear it from you. You deserve to be the one to tell me. Clearly you’ve been going through _a lot_ that you haven’t told me about. If you don’t want to talk about it then say so. Don’t lie and pretend to be fine when you clearly aren’t. I just want to help and be here for you.”

Michael finally looks at him. “I’ve,” he sighs, “wanted to tell you for damn near a decade, but it wasn’t just about what I wanted, you know?”

Alex nods. He gets it, he really does, but right now he doesn’t care about who else this affects; he just wants to protect his boyfriend from whatever’s been hurting him so much. He lifts his arms from the table, opening them for Michael. He hangs his head and walks into his embrace. Michael buries his head against his neck and reaches down to pull Alex up onto the table, giving himself the space to step in between his legs and hug him. 

“You won’t wanna be here once you know,” he whispers. 

He runs a hand down Michael back. “I’ll be the judge of that, darling. I thought I got it through that thick skull of yours that I’m done running from this.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sooooo much for reading! your comments and kudos mean the world to me and i'd love to hear from you.   
> come find me on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
